James and Lily
by Enya Sparrow
Summary: How did Lily fall in love with James, the guy she hated so much? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**All respect goes to Joanne K. Rowling! She is the awesome person who invented James, Lily, Hogwarts and many, many other things!**_

I hope you like it!

'I HATE YOU, POTTER!', Lily screamed. He had pushed her in the lake. She scrambled on the shore and pulled her wand.

'Ho! Evans! Chill out!', James said.

'Nothing to chill about! I'm just going to kill you a little bit, no big deal…'

'Padfoot? Could you please help me? I thinks she means it.'

'I'm sorry Prongs, but this is too funny', Sirius laughed. James ran into the castle and Lily followed him.

'Potter! Potter! Come here!', Lily yelled.

'So you can kill me? Thanks, but no thanks!'

'Yes, so I can kill you!' She ran around the corner and suddenly James stood behind her. He grabbed her arms and kissed her ear.

'Let me go!', Lily sputtered, but James was to strong.

'Only when you say you love me.'

'I will never love you', she snarled. But deep inside she knew better than that. She was incredibly in love with Potter, but she didn't want to admit it. It took all her self-control so she wouldn't start hyperventilating.

'You're going to regret you said that to me. You will love me.' James' lips were very close and Lily felt his warm breath. She almost lost her self-control. But she stayed strong and got out of his arms. She was a little out of breath so that prejudiced a little bit.

'Leave me alone. I hate you', she whispered, but she wanted to say: 'I'm already in love with you. Please kiss me!'

'No, you love me, you just haven't figured it out yet. But I can wait, and I will.' Lily looked in his eyes and he pulled her very close to him. He bow to kiss her, and she didn't turn away. Instead of turning away, she held her wand between them. She was maybe in love with him, but that didn't mean she would make it easy for him. He had to knock for her. So instead saying: Kiss me, James! she said: 'I still want to kill you.' He swallowed a few times and she laughed.

'You are laughing at me', he found.

'No shit, Sherlock', she smiled. At the same time they heard footsteps around the corner and she got for the second time out of his arms and she blushed.

'Are you blushing?', James asked.

'No, I'm not.'

'Oh yes, she is', someone said.

**This was chapter one. If you liked it, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, guys ! This is the second chapter. Hope you like it!**

'Padfoot!', James said surprised. 'Get out!'

'Hell no. You guys were snuggling.'

'We were not', Lily said indignant.

'Yes, you were', Sirius rebound.

'No, we weren't', James said. 'She was threatening me, actually.'

'Yes I was. Do you have a problem with that? I can curse you too, if you want.'

'You said you would kill me', James said disappointed.

'Well, I…', Lily said, but Sirius interrupted her.

'You would never do that, wouldn't you?' Sirius turned to Lily. 'You love him too much.'

'Black, you have too much fantasy. You are even worse than Potter. I never thought I'd say that. Anyway, I'm going to bed. Good night.' Lily wished she had never said those two last words. She saw James and Sirius grimace when she turned one last time too see James' wonderful face.

When she walked alone to the Common Room, she thought about what Sirius said. How was it possible he knew? She never told anyone, except Joanna, her best friend. Could she…? No, absolutely not. Joanna was her friend. She wouldn't do that to her.

'Grumpy elitist', she muttered. The portrait opened and she walked through the whole. She said good night to Remus, who was reading in the sofa. She liked him, but just as a friend. He muttered something to her, but he didn't looked up. She mounted the stairs.

'Oh no', Lily moaned. The stairs were bewitched and turned into a huge slide. She slipped and if James wouldn't have caught her, Lily would have some seriously painful damage on her butt. He smiled at her and for one second she looked at him with a loving glance.

'Thank you', she whispered.

'Any time', he answered.

'PRONGS!', Sirius yelled.

'Aaah!' James dropped Lily and lost his balance. He fell and landed on Lily. She was to startled to say one more word.

'It seems like you don't mind', James said.

'Yes I do. Get of me!'

'You', she whispered while she turned to Sirius.

'I'm sorry, Evans. I just wanted to proof my theory. You. Love. James.'

'I. Do. Not.' She pulled her wand and yelled: 'Wingardium Leviosa!' Sirius flew a couple of meters in the air and hang upside-down.

'Not funny, Evans', Sirius muttered. 'Prongs?'

'I'm sorry Padfoot, but this is just too funny', James laughed. The whole Common Room laughed. Lily on the other hand was furious. Sirius knew. No one told him, he just knew. Bastard.

**If you liked it, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

The next day Lily walked with Joanna to the Great Hall.

'Yesterday was so funny! The way Sirius hang there, that look on his face; wonderful! That was exactly what he deserved', Joanna said.

'Thanks, but I need to say sorry to him.'

'What? No way! He got what he deserved! Please, don't apologize', Joanna begged.

'I have to! I hang him upside-down in the air!', Lily said. But what Joanna didn't know, was that Lily was looking for an excuse, so she could talk to Sirius. 'Oh, there he is', she said.

'Black!' Sirius turned and swallowed.

'Evans?', he said dubitable. It was obvious he was scared.

'Don't be afraid', she said laughing, 'I just want to talk.'

'About?'

'You said yesterday something, something no one else knows.'

'What?'

'You know, Black! Think! I know it's hard for you, but think!' Lily almost lost her patience.

'No, I don't', he denied. Lily gave him a whack at his head.

'Auw! What was that for?', he screamed.

'You said yesterday that I love James. How did you know?', she whispered.

'So you admit? I knew it! I…' Lily pulled her want and het silent directly.

'How did you know?', she asked again.

'It's very obvious. From the moment you see him, he gets all your attention. When he caught you yesterday, and he said any time, I thought you guys would kiss!'

'So you interrupted us? What were you thinking?!' Lily was pretty angry.

'Ha! You wanted to kiss him! I knew it! Ha!' Sirius laughed very loud, so everyone looked at him and Lily. James saw them and walked in their direction.

'You can't tell him! I will, when I'm ready.'

'And when will that be? Now, I guess?', he asked sarcastic.

'And when will what be?', James asked. He stood completely unexpected behind them.

'You know what, Black? I'm not going to tell him, I'm going to show him!' She turned and pulled James very close to her. She looked in his wonderful eyes and kissed him.

**I hope you liked it! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is chapter four! I hope you like it! ;)**

Lily didn't know how long the kiss lasted. The only thing she knew was that James was an incredible kisser. When she pulled away, he looked at her with a confused glance.

'I… I'm sorry', she gasped. She turned and ran to the Great Hall. When she was there, Lily looked everywhere for Joanna. She wanted to tell her what happened. She found her, and told her.

'But why did you ran away?', Joanna asked confused. 'He is totally in love with you, you love him, you guys kissed and then you ran away? That is a little odd, don't you think?' Lily moaned.

'So you say I have to be with him? Like… His girlfriend?', she asked.

'Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. Go for it! There's no one in your way! He has no girlfriend and he is in love with you.'

'I don't know', Lily doubted. 'I'm the girl who hated him for seven years, remember?'

'Time to change', Joanna said. The next moment James and Sirius came in the Great Hall. It was obvious they were looking for someone.

'Oh god, there we go. Come on, Lilian, you can do this', she whispered. She stood up and walked to James.

'Hey', she said shy.

'Oh, hey', James answered. Lily saw how Sirius grinned and walked away.

'Can I talk to you in private?', he asked.

'Yes, of course. Follow me.'

Lily led him to a broom closet and closed the door behind him.

'A closet?', he asked laughing.

'Yes, I know. I'm sorry', she apologized.

'You don't have to apologize, just explain some things to me.'

'Bring it on. I will be very honest.'

'Why did you kiss me?'

'I… I'm in love with you since the second grade. Sirius found out and challenged me. I knew he was going to tell you, and I wanted to do that myself. So, I kissed you. You already know I'm sorry.' After those words, she looked at her shoes like they were very interesting.

'You're sorry? You kissed the guy you love and you're sorry? What the hell is wrong with you?', he said unbelieving. Lily looked up and smiled.

'So you're not mad?', she asked. She saw in his eyes he was very serious.

'Hell no.' He stood up, thrust his head and walked to her. She made some place for him next to her, and he sat on the fragile box. 'I waited for seven years, I repeat; seven years, until you would say that to me. I'm the happiest guy in the world. Plus, I hit my head for you. And it hurts', he whispered. Lily laughed. When he said that, he bow to kiss her. When she felt his warm breath on her lips, she closed her eyes. And then, finally, she felt the soft touch of his lips on hers. First it was a soft kiss, but then he buried his hands in her hair and pulled her very close to him. They let go when Lily was out of breath. James was blushing and his pupils were huge. Finally he asked: 'Lily Evans, do you want to be my girlfriend?'

She smiled and nodded. 'Yes, James Potter. I want to be your girlfriend.' After those words she kissed him again. It was the best day of her life.

**If you liked it, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! Here's chapter five! Enjoy! ;)**

When we came out of the closet, we decided to go back to the Common Room. The first person we saw was Sirius. Typical.

'So, James, Evans', he began.

'It's Lily', James interrupted him.

'Oh, I'm sorry. But now I know enough', Sirius said. 'You guys are official together, aren't you? Like… boyfriend and girlfriend.'

We nodded.

'FINALLY! Wait, I'm going to tell Moony, and Wormtail, and Joanna, and, and,…!', he yelled.

'Easy boy!', James laughed. I looked at him with a loving glance.

'What?', he asked.

'Nothing, just… I love you', she muttered. James was wordless. His finger stroked her face and he bowed to kiss her. Lily closed her eyes and waited for the soft touch of his lips, but Sirius interrupted them.

'Look everyone, James and Lily are kissing', he said, while he was standing on the table, to get every ones attention. He succeeded. Everyone looked at them.

Lily scraped her throat and James let her go. 'Thanks, Padfoot', James said sarcastically.

'What? Can't I share your love?', he asked disappointed.

'No, you can't. Yet', James explained.

'Oh. Got it', he said.

'Do you want to go to my chamber?', I whispered in James' ear. He smiled and nodded. When we were upstairs, he tried to kiss me again, but the door opened by herself. I thought. But no, Joanna stood in the doorway.

'Lilian Evans, tell me eve…' She stopped, because she saw how James' hands were on my hips and he was very close to me. 'Oh, I'm sorry, I'll just go downstairs', she apologized.

'No, that's okay', I said. My lips formed the words _I'm so sorry _after I turned to James. He kissed my forehead.

'That's ok', he whispered.

'I'll make it up too you', I promised.

'I look forward to it.' Then, he let me go and descended the stairs.

I turned and smiled at Joanna.

'Oh. Dear. God', she said unbelievingly. 'So, it's true.'

'I'm afraid it is', I said solemnly. She grinned.

'Tell me everything', she ordered.

'Aye aye, capitain', I said laughing. Then she pulled me in the room and closed the door.

**I hope you liked it! Chapter six will be here soon. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is chapter six. Enjoy :)**

The next morning James was waiting for me in the Common Room. From the moment I saw him, I smiled. I descend the stairs and hugged him. When I tried to kiss him, we saw Sirius, Remus, Peter and Joanna lean forward to see everything.

'Guys! A little privacy, here?', Lily said indignantly.

'Shut up and kiss', Sirius said. Joanna grinned, Remus had an amused glint in his eyes and Peter was like hypnotized.

'Padfoot!', James yelled.

'What?'

'Cut it off!' Sirius muttered something and looked at the ground. They walked together to the Great Hall. Once the group was there, some girls looked jealous at Lily.

'Er… James?', she asked.

'Yes?'

'There are some girls… Looking at us', Lily said.

'Oh yeah, get used to that', Sirius said.

Remus nodded. 'When Prongs has a girlfriend, all girls look like that. That's the main reason girls leave James.'

'Oh, is that so?', Lily asked.

'Guys… Stop embarrass me, please', James growled.

'No', she said, 'I want to hear more about you.'

'You are…', James started.

'What?', Lily asked, while she looked at him.

'Beautiful.' Beautiful was the only thing he could say at the time. Her eyes were so beautiful. She was so beautiful.

'Thanks', she said blushing.

'Are you blushing?', James asked.

'No, I'm not.' Joanna nodded.

'Yes, she is. She does that all the time, when someone gives her a compliment.'

'You're serious', James asked eagerly. 'Tell me more.'

'Joanna', Lily said, 'knock it off!'

'Hell no', James said. 'You asked my friends to tell embarrassing stories about me, no it's my turn.'

'Don't worry', Sirius whispered. 'He loves you too much. He will not stop doing that, whatever Joanna tells him.' She smiled and blushed. Again.

The next moment there was a very loud alarm.

'What the hell is that?', Peter screamed.

'I don't know! But it has to be serious, otherwise the teachers wouldn't be running everywhere', Remus answered. Filch snarled that they needed to get out.

They found Professor Flitwick and Remus said: 'Professor, what's going on?'

'Dementors and Deatheaters, everywhere! YouKnowWho is trying to take over Hogwarts!'

'Why is everyone running away?', Peter asked superfluously.

'He's serious?', Flitwick asked. Everyone nodded.

'The Dark Lord tries to take over Hogwarts! Everyone is afraid! You guys should be to, actually.'

'We want to help', James and Lily said at the same time.

'Yes. We want to', Sirius said.

'I can't let this happen, the Headmaster would kill me!'

'No, Fillius, let them help.' Dumbledore stood behind professor Flitwick. 'Peter, James, Sirius, come with me. Remus, Joanna and Lily, follow Professor Flitwick and do what he says. C'mon, we don't have much time!'

'Lily', she heard James scream. 'Be careful!' His forehead pressed against hers.

'Always.' She turned, to follow Remus and Joanna, but James drew her back to him and kissed her like it was the last time he could. Maybe that wasn't wrong. However, Lily enjoyed the kiss so much, that she forgot all her worries. For now.

**You liked it? I hope so! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! This is chapter 7. Enjoy! ;)**

When he let her go, he smiled at her. 'I'll see you soon.'

'You will.' After their moment, she turned and ran away.

'There you are!', Joanna said relieved. 'Vol… The Dark Lord is very strong. In a few minutes we will have to fight.'

'Let them come', Lily said combative. She looked at Remus, who nodded.

'I'm ready', he said. Professor Flitwick on the other hand said nothing. Except protection spells, maybe. Lily, Remus and Joanna helped. But, like Joanna said, Voldemort broke through and it came to a fight.

'Stupefy!', Lily screamed. The Death Eater she aimed at, felt motionless on the ground. She saw how Joanna struggled with a Dementor, and Lily decided to help, just like Remus did.

'Expecto Patronum!', they yelled. Joanna's raccoon, Remus' dog and Lily's hind ran to the Dementor and expelled it. 'Thanks', Joanna gasped.

'Watch out!', Remus warned. They dived and defended their selves.

'Expelliarmus!', Remus shouted.

'Reducto!' That was Joanna. The Death Eater flew a couple of meters back.

'Petrificus Totalus!' And that was Lily.

'Lily! Cover yourself!', Sirius screamed. He appeared out of nowhere. He pulled his wand and disarmed the Death Eater.

'Thanks', she said. 'Wait, where is James?'

'I'm sorry', Sirius said. 'Voldemort took him.' It felt like somebody punched Lily in the stomach.

'No', she whispered. 'No!' Now she was screaming. Sirius hold her tight and embraced her.

'I'm so sorry. But please, stay and fight.' She was so angry she got out of Sirius' arms and disarmed the Death Eather that was attacking her, but she forgot to make him harmless. He took her by the shoulder and they Dissaperated.

When Lily dared to open her eyes, she sat in a cell. 'Let me out!', she screamed.

'Lily?', asked a raspy voice.

'James? Oh my god, James!', she said. She couldn't help it. The tears rolled over her cheeks.

'Don't cry', he said helpless. He took her in his arms and rocked her a bit. 'Don't cry.'

The next moment the saw a stature disappear. Voldemort.

'James Potter, how nice to see you again', He said.

'I wish I could say the same', James snarled.

' How cruel. Crucio', Voldemort hissed.

'No!', Lily screamed. 'Stop it!' To her great surprise he did what she asked so she could hug him.

'Oh, teenage love, how cute', YouKnowWho said. Lily looked toxic.

'Reducto!', she yelled.

'Oh, poor girl. You really think such a spell could help you? How sad', he pouted.

'I don't need your mercy', she said. She stood straight up, her wand ready to defend herself. Voldemort waved his hand and Lily fell on the ground.

'Lily', James moaned. 'No!'

'Hahahahaha! I love the feeling of victory', Voldemort laughed. Lily raised.

'You messed with the wrong girl', she growled.

'I have?'

'Yes, you did.' Dumbledore appeared behind Him and pushed Sirius, Remus and Joanna aside.

'Impervius!'

'Expelliarmus!'

'Sectum Sempra!'

'Nooo!', Voldemort yelled.

'Disappear', Dumbledore shouted to Remus and Joanna. 'Get out! Go back to Hogwarts and ask for Elphias Doge! Go!' They Disappearated and did what Dumbledore asked.

'Go to your Common Room and rest', McGonagall said. 'You helped us enough, thanks for that.'

When they sat on the couch in the Common Room to rest, Lily filed herself to James' chest.

'I thought I would never see you again, after Sirius told me He took you', Lily muttered. James kissed her hair.

'I was so afraid.'

'Yeah, I was too. But you were pretty amazing out there', he said.

'I was?'

'Yes, you were. You messed with the wrong girl? Where did that come from? I was very, very proud.'

'She forgot to mention her brave action on the square', Joanna said. She looked at Lily. 'Without you that Dementor would have beaten me.'

'Maybe, but Remus helped too. And Sirius saved my life', Lily said.

'He did?', James asked.

'Yes, he did.'

'So, what are you going to say, baby-Prongs?', Sirius asked his best friend.

'Thanks, man. I knew I could count on you.'

'Ho', Sirius began, ' not to melodramatic!' They laughed while they were warming up by the fire. Suddenly, Lily fainted. With no reason. The only thing she saw was Voldemorts face in her head.

'You are weak, helpless, void, pathetic. There's no way you would have beaten me. You don't have the power. You think that Potter will always be there to help you, to save you. But one day, I'll come at your house to tear your love apart. Who will I kill? You? No, that's too easy for you, maybe I'll…', He hissed, but Lily interrupted him.

'You will never come between us. You are maybe a powerful wizard,Voldemort, but you don't know what love, friendship or loyalty are. You are the one who's pathetic. You are the one who kills persons for joy.'

'Only Muggles love. And stupid Halfbloods like you. Strong wizards don't waste their time to such crap. I will crush you.'

'We'll see about that. And now leave my mind alone.'

'What are you going to do? Huh? Kill me? Bring it on! I'm not afraid of you!'

'Same here. But I have friends, who will support me.'

'I have an army who will support me.'

'I have love to protect me', Lily snarled. She refused to give up. In the meantime James and the rest knew what was going on thanks to professor Dumbledore, who came in the room.

'Pathetic, as I said.'

'We'll see that when were face to face in a battle.' No answer. Finally. Voldemort broke the spell and Lily came coughing and wheezy tor her senses.

'You ok?', Remus asked.

'I'm fine, thanks. Just an idiot who was trying to impress me', she said.

'That's an impossible task', Joanna laughed. Lily grinned and James hugged her dearly. After that, he kissed her so sweet she closed her eyes.

'There we go again', Sirius sighed.

'Yes, maybe, but they deserve it. They are wonderful people', Dumbledore said.

When he let her go, she looked at him.

'I love you', he said.

'I love you more', she answered.

'That's impossible.' He kissed her again and she wouldn't mind laying there forever in James' arms, safe, for everything that would ever wanted to hurt her. 'Cause for now on she had James.

_**The end**_

**This was the last chapter, unless you want me to write some more, of course! ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed**** the story**** and**** remember,**** reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
